¿sake?
by Lady Imagination
Summary: es un one-shot sobre como Sakura empezo a beber sake, dejen un review por favor, se los suplico.


Hola, creo que no he comentado que Naruto ya me pertenece, Masashi Kishimoto y yo hablamos y me dijo que Naruto seria legalmente mío por una semana, así que pues…bueno, solamente escribiré con mas libertad, la verdad, no sé ni para que me los presto, ¿me estará jugando una broma pesada? tal vez, mejor me voy a esconder pero antes les dejo el fic.

-hola-diálogos de los personajes

-"_hola"-_pensamientos de los personajes

(Interrupciones mías)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO cambio de escena

**¿Sake?**

En Konoha, todos estaban muy entusiasmados, pues, dentro de pocos días se llevara a cabo el festival anual para darle la bienvenida a la primavera, el festival era llamado por todos 'bienvenida reina primavera' pues la leyenda decía que en tiempos remotos, había tres reyes y una reina, la reina primavera, el rey verano, otoño e invierno. Cada rey hacia su aparición su respectivo día (ya saben, que día empieza la primavera, el verano bla bla bla, y tengan el cuenta que están en el hemisferio norte) pero con el tiempo, las personas olvidaron a los reyes y solo festejaban la llegada de la reina primavera, ya que cuando esta llegaba, el paisaje se tornaba hermoso, cálido y los campos se llenaban de las flores mas hermosas, y, en cambio, cuando llegaba el verano, aunque había muchas frutas, el clima se ponía lluvioso y algunas veces, tormentoso. Cuando en otoño llegaba, las hojas de los arboles se volvían color doradas y caían al suelo, dejando a los arboles sin follaje, lo cual hacia ver el paisaje deprimente. Cuando el invierno llegaba, lo único que disgustaba a las personas, era el tremando frio que hacia, pero, a pesar del frio, la atmosfera se llenaba de una inigualable paz. El tiempo fue pasando, y los cuatro reyes murieron, pero, aun así, siempre fueron recordados, y hasta la fecha, aun seguían dándole la bienvenida a la primavera, pero no era la única razón por la cual todos estaban emocionados, era el día en el que Suna, Konoha, y Yuki (aldea de la nieve) se hacían oficialmente aliados, y muchos sabían que Yuki seria un buen aliado, ya que era un lugar con ninjas poderosos.

Y en la oficina de la hokage todo era un caos, papeles tirados por doquier, botellas de sake tiradas con algunas gotas derramadas en el piso, y una rubia profundamente dormida sobre el escritorio, hasta que una peli-negra entra y la despierta.

-Tsunade-sama, debería estar organizando lo del festival-dijo la peli-negra, quien había despertado ya a Tsunade

-Shizune… ya prepare todo, ¿Por qué crees que me desvele?-dijo de mala gana la hokage

-oh, lo siento Tsunade-sama-dijo la peli-negra- pero, al parecer estuvo tomando, ¿no es así?-

-si-dijo despreocupadamente la rubia

-Tsunade-sama, debe dejar de tomar, le hará mal-regaño Shizune

-Shizune, ya soy grande, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones-dijo la hokage fingiendo enojo

-c-claro-dijo antes de irse

-"_bueno, ahora podre dormir en paz"-_pensó volviendo a acomodarse sobre su escritorio

-¡VIEJA TSUNADE!-se oyó

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJA NARUTO!-grito la rubia dándole un puñetazo a un rubio que acababa de entrar

-eso dolió….-se levanta-debería tratar mejor al próximo hokage y también debería aceptar su edad…... usted tiene unos…65…. ¿no?-dijo inocentemente el Uzumaki

-¿Qué? ¡CLARO QUE NO! Tengo 59 ½-respondio la hokage

-¡ja! Aun sigue siendo vieja-se burlo el oji-azul

-¡CALLATE! ¿A que venias?-

-no sé…..ah ya me acorde….los del consejo me dijeron que le dijera que ellos dicen que le dijera…-fue interrumpido

-¡YAAAA! ¡VE AL GRANO!-grito exasperada

-ya cálmese que le van a salir arrugas-susurro el rubio

-¿¡me viniste a decir lo que los viejos quieren o solo me viniste a joder!-grito

-un poco de las dos vieja…-

¡POOOM!

Se ve un Naruto tirado en el suelo sangrando de la nariz, y una Tsunade roja de la ira con el puño levantado-eso te ganas por provocarme-dijo Tsunade

-¿en serio? Ero-sennin me conto que la provoco y solo se gano una noche de lujuria-comento Naruto

-"_maldito Jiraya"-_pensó la hokage

-bueno, los del consejo dicen que el festival se va adelantar para mañana en la noche-informo el rubio

-¿QUEEEE? ¡Y yo le dije a Shizune que tenia todo listo!-

-"_mejor me voy antes de que me meta en su bronca"-_pensó (¿pensó? Que raro)-adiós vieja-

-espera, dile a Sakura que se presente en mi oficina ahora…..pero ve, que la necesito para hoy-dijo viendo que Naruto no se movía

-le falto la palabra mágica…..-dijo Naruto

-¡mira chiquillo asqueroso, ve ahora o yo misma te castrare!-dijo la rubia

-e-esta bien-dijo yéndose

Minutos después

TOC TOC TOC

-¡PASE!-

-¿me llamaba Tsunade-sama?-pregunto una peli-rosa que acababa de entrar

-si, quiero que vayas al depósito de sake y me traigas una caja, yo mandare unos ANBUS para que lleven cajas de sake al festival-ordeno la hokage

-si-contesto yéndose

La peli-rosa se fue hacia la parte sur de la aldea, pues allí estaba el deposito secreto de sake de la hokage, solo la hokage, algunos ANBUS, y ella sabían donde estaba ese lugar, Shizune no sabia, por que si se enteraba, quemaría el lugar. Así que se aseguro de que nadie la siguiera. Al llegar, se adentro a una cueva, siguió caminando hasta que ya no había camino, entonces, se metió en un hoyo, cayó de pies, y busco en una pared un interruptor para la luz, después de que lo encontró, tomó una caja y salió por donde entro. La chica peli-rosa corrió hacia el despacho de su ex-maestra, y al llegar, Tsunade le arrebato la caja de sake y la abrió con rapidez, y tomo una botella la cual bebió con mucha delicadeza, pero muy rápidamente.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Por qué le gusta tanto el sake?-pregunto la oji-jade

-por que es delicioso….deberías probarlo, después de todo, ya eres mayor de edad-contesto la hokage

Así es, Haruno Sakura tenía 21 años, era la mejor doctora de todo el país del fuego, además, era una de las kunoichis más hermosas de Konoha, tenia su liso cabello rosa corto hasta la mitad del cuello, sus puros ojos que siempre brillaban, sus facciones delicadas que parecían de un ángel, sus curvas pronunciadas, sus firmes piernas, sus pechos aunque no muy grandes, no era plana, era delegada, parecía la reencarnación de afrodita, realmente era hermosa, además, su ropa dejaba poco a la imaginación, usaba un short negro 20 centímetros arriba de la rodilla, arriba de esta una falda de tablas color blanca; traía puesta una playera de manga larga color negra ajustada al cuerpo, y arriba una blusa sin mangas color rosa (como la que usa en shippuden) era una de las mujeres mas codiciadas por los hombres, hasta el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha estaba tras ella (si, Sasuke regreso)

-mmm…. No lo sé, no me gustaría hacerme adicta-dijo

-vamos, solo una probadita-la hokage le pasa una botella a su alumna

-esta bien, lo hare-dijo, después, probo el sake y no le gusto….le encanto-wow, esta delicioso, años de mi vida sin probarlo, ¡que desperdicio!-dijo la oji-jade

-yo dije lo mismo cuando lo probé-dijo la rubia

-creo que iré a prepararme para el festival-dijo Sakura

-¿eh? Pero si el festival es mañana ¿no?-pregunto la hokage

-no, es hoy, ¿acaso no le dijo Naruto?-

-"_Naruto….de esta no te escapas"-_pensó-no, no me lo dijo-

-oh, bueno, ya lo sabe, adiós-se despidió antes de irse

Al llegar la peli-rosa a su departamento (si, vive sola) se metió al cuarto de baño y se quito su ropa, después, se metió a la tina de baño y se estuvo un buen rato ahí, después salió y se puso una bata de baño, salió del cuarto de baño y vio la hora, eran las 9:30 p.m. a las 10:00 se iniciaría el festival, tenia media hora para alistarse. La peli-rosa busco en su armario algo para ponerse, encontró un bonito kimono color negro con bordados de flores de cerezo, el obi era del mismo color que las flores de cerezo, se calzo unos zapatos negros con poco tacón, se sentó enfrente del peinador y empezó a alisarse el cabello. Cuando termino de peinarse se dirigió a la puerta para salir directo al festival, pero al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un rubio y un azabache peleando.

-dobe-

-teme-

-dobe-

-teme-

-dobe-

-teme-

-dobe-

-¡teme al infinito y más allá!-

-oh Sakura te ves hermosa-adulo el azabache

-eh ah, Sakura, te ves hermosa **Y** preciosa-

-g-gracias-contesto

¡PUUUF!

-¡hola!-dijo Kakashi que recién había llegado

-hola-dijeron los 3 al unisonó

-bueno, vamos al festival-dijo el peli-plata

Los 4 se fueron con dirección a donde se llevaría a cabo el festival.

-oye Sakura-chan, ¿Qué crees que harían las fans del teme si descubrieran que es un maldito homosexual?-pregunto inocentemente Naruto

-….pues creo que se cambiarían de sexo, ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo la peli-rosa

-pues por que estoy sospechando que Sasuke es eso, mira, primera prueba, hace unos días fui a casa de Sasuke, y vi en un cajón suyo unos perfumes y delineadores, segunda prueba, ayer, nos asignaron a una misión de cuidar a unos niños, y los niños nos encerraron en un armario y el teme puso su pierna por entre medio de las mías…me traumo, y me asqueo-dijo el rubio con asco

-¿es cierto eso Sasuke?-pregunto con miedo Kakashi

-¡claro que no!-grito el azabache

-esta bien, fue mentira lo de la pierna, lo otro es cierto. Jejejeje-rio como loco, todos lo ignoraron

-ya llegamos, bueno; me voy, gracias por acompañarme chicos-dijo Sakura antes de irse

La peli-rosa se fue donde Tsunade, ahí, estas se pusieron a tomar un poco de sake, tomaron sake hasta las 11:30 p.m. por que después, hubo fuegos artificiales, y toda la gente se puso a verlos, cuando estos acabaron, Tsunade se puso a hablar ante las personas obre la alianza de Suna, Yuki y Konoha; la hokage termino de hablar y se sentó en su mesa junto con Jiraya y Sakura, las mujeres se pusieron a beber sake, ya que Shizune no los acompañaba y Jiraya se había ido con Kakahi a platicar sobre el libro 'Icha Icha Paradise' Sakura y Tsunade bebieron hasta la 01:00 a.m. Tsunade no era nada consiente de sus actos y Sakura logro hacer que Ino tomara y ambas estaban de lo mas feliz, pero llego la hora de que todos se fueron, solo quedaron Tsunade, Jiraya, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Sai y unas pocas personas más.

A Sakura le vino un rayo de luz, esa luz era cordura, y lo que vio le sorprendió; Ino y Sai besándose, Kakashi besando apasionadamente a su libro, Naruto y Sasuke cantando, y Tsunade y Jiraya no se les veía por ningún lado, ahora vio su error, el sake era malo, pero, no repararía ese error, su vida tendría sake, no le importaba s era malo para la salud, lo tomaría, pero claro, no en exceso, siendo doctora sabe las consecuencias que trae la bebida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al dia siguiente, Sakura amaneció con una espantosa resaca, abrió sus ojos y observo que no estaba en su departamento, estaba en una habitación totalmente blanca, sabia donde estaba, ella estaba en el hospital, y se dio cuenta de que no solo tenia dolor de cabeza y estaba mareada, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y pudo notar que tenia una herida provocada por un arma, una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza, ¿Qué diablos le había pasado? Una resaca no hace esto.

-mmm… veo que ya despertaste-dijo una peli-negra que estaba sentada a un lado de la peli-rosa

-¿Qué me paso?-pregunto en un hilo de voz

-pues ibas camino a tu apartamento y unos ninjas te atacaron, como estabas tomada no pudiste defenderte, pero por suerte Shino-san pasaba por ahí y te rescato, por suerte no te hirieron tanto, solo te enterraron un kunai y te hicieron heridas leves con una katana-explico Shizune- también tienes tu tobillo torcido

-si, ya recordé todo-dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas

-bueno, en la tarde podrás irte a casa, pero, prométeme que no volverás a tomar-

-solo en ocasiones, pero no tomare tan seguido como Tsunade-sama-dijo Sakura

-me voy para que descances-dijo Shizune antes de irse

-por Kami-sama, hice el ridículo frente a él-murmuro Sakura

_**OoOoOoO flash back OoOoOoO**_

_**Después de que sino terminara de pelear, se acerco a Sakura para ver si tiene alguna herida grave.**_

_**-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien?-**_

_**-s-si, pero necesito ir al hospital-susurro la peli-rosa**_

_**-¿puedes mantenerte en pie?-pregunta él**_

_**-cr-creo que n-no-contesto**_

_**-bueno, yo te cargo-dijo cargándola**_

_**Sakura al instante que la cargo, se sintió nerviosa, y un fuerte rubor apareció en sus mejillas, pero no era notorio ya que era de noche y todo estaba oscuro, ya casi llegaban al hospital, pero antes de que entraran al edificio tuvo un impulso, un impulso que no pudo controlar, un impulso que fue inevitable, fe inevitable dar un pequeño beso en los labios a su salvador, para su suerte, después del beso, la recepcionista atendió a la peli-rosa y la llevo a una habitación para poder revisar sus heridas dejando a ambos muy confundidos.**_

_**OoOoOoO end flash back OoOoOoO**_

Es oficial, la bebida tiene **muchas** consecuencias, unas buenas, otras malas, y la verdad, Sakura no sabría calificar si fue una buena o mala consecuencia, después lo averiguaría, cuando su resaca y su cuerpo hayan sanado, pero de una cosa estaba segura, no se arrepentía de **nada**. Por que, pudo haber peores consecuencias, pero no las hubo, de ahora en más bebería con cuidado.

Antes, ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza el tomar sake, y si esa idea venia a su mente, se reiría a carcajadas, lo vería imposible, pues, como una reconocida doctora seria adicta a la bebida, era algo incoherente, pero paso, así que, siempre puedes tener en cuenta que lo imposible se puede volver posible, y ni siquiera te lo tienes que proponer.

Pero Sakura era diferente de cualquier otro adicto o adicta a la bebida, ella se hacia responsable de las consecuencias de beber, y no seria una adicta total como su ex-maestra, ella tomaría con precaución y con conciencia, con tal de seguir tomando del delicioso sake, y esperaba que Shizune se sintiera orgullosa, ya que también lo hacia por ella.

**Notas Finales:**

Este fic me costo trabajo, cuando lo hacia estaban los molestos de mis primos jodiendome, además, me levante temprano y no desayune nada, solo comí un paquete de galletas y un vaso de leche, y asumo que cenare lo mismo, y hace tiempo que tengo ojeras, yo tengo ojeras a mis 13 años, que mal. Bueno, en el fic digo lo importante que es tomar limitadamente el alcohol, no se de donde salió la idea pero aquí esta el fic.

_Un review si quieres que el anime y manga domine el mundo, preciona el boton que dice review._


End file.
